Boggarts
by rodentz13
Summary: "The muggle world –of course- knowing the Wizarding World kicked me out. But the problem is, this is the first time I found friends –best friends, even- who loves me and a rightful family. I'd be losing that if I'm gone, what else would I be losing?"
**I'm sorry that this is short, but I just wanted to writed this. Have fun. 3**

 **-Lady R**

On Friday, a class of Gryffindors and Slytherins stood in the DADA classroom. "Okay, class." Professor Lupin clapped his hands together, a warm aroma races throughout the class as the students curled their lips in excitment. "Today, we are learning about a creature known as a boggart. Boggarts are dark creatures that will turn into the victim's greatest fears."

The classroom seemed to drop its temperature as the aroma ceased to exist.

"I'm gonna take a pass," Draco Malfoy muttered to his bodyguards who grunted together emotionlessly, yet they have a glow of stubborness surrounding them.

"Why, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Lupin's head snapped at Malfoy who chuckled quietly, "Why would you want a pass?"

"Why would you like to take a pass, Malfoy?" Harry snorted next to Hermione.

"Scared, Potter?" He retorted, "Who would it be? A little dementor?" Harry winced slightly at the mention of his small weakness.

"It's hardly anything," Hermione intercepted, "Harry will work on it, won't you?"

"Of course," Harry agreed, "I just need to work on the patronus."

Mr. Lupin commanded, "Okay, everyone line up." And the class did as they were told, many shuffled to the back of the line, fearing of the embarrassment of their fears.

Neville swallowed loudly as Professor Lupin said, "Also, Neville. If you point your wand at the boggart and vision something funny that makes the fear less horrifying. Then shout, 'riddikulus'. Is that enough time to take in?"

"Y-yes, sir." Neville's leg shaked and shivered as Mr. Lupin opened the shaking cupboard.

Professor Snape swaggered out the cupboard and gave Neville a piercing glare. The Potions Professor bared his teeth and his bone-chilling voice glowered, "50 points from Gryffindor."

"Just say 'riddikulus', Neville." Professor Lupin cooed.

"R-ri-rid… Riddik-rid…" Neville sputtered.

Snape scowled at the helpless Gryffindor standing before him, "Ha! You cannot even create a small 'riddikulus' spell. How pathetic, how sad. Your parents must be ashamed of you. Even if they have been mad."

Neville's eyes suddenly went dark and he looked as if he wanted blood. "Riddikulus!" Neville shouted as Snape sprouted his grandmother's clothes. Half of the class bursted into cheers and laughs as the other half scowled at the proud Longbottom.

They began to take turns casting the spell and facing their worst fears. It was soon Hermione's turn and the boggart became McGonagall. "Miss. Granger, you have failed all your tests! I am ashamed of you, I even thought you were my best student!

"I am sorry to say this, but you are expelled."

"R-riddikulus," Hermione choked out as her eyes teared up. McGonagall face turned purple as her robes changed into white.

"What a goody-two-shoes." Malfoy mumbled as Hermione staggered towards Harry and Ron. They embraced her without a second glance unlike the first time they had met.

XXX

It was Saturday, Hermione sat beside an oak tree and the Black Lake and placed her right hand in the water. The wind pressed against her face softly, "About that boggart, Granger."

"Came to mock me?" Hermione snapped as the lids on her eyes stayed covered.

A soft hum came from Malfoy, "Yes, Granger. Why must you be a goody-two-shoes?"

Hermione jumped to her feet as her faced him, "I am not a 'goody-two-shoes'! Do you want to know the truth? Will you leave me alone then?"

"Yes," Malfoy said after a while.

Hermione took in a deep breath, "I'm scared to fail my test and get expelled. I feel that death is better than being expelled because if I was expelled from Hogwarts, where'd I go?

"The muggle world –of course- knowing the Wizarding World kicked me out. But the problem is, this is the first time I found friends –best friends, even- who loves me and a rightful family. I'd be losing that if I'm gone, what else would I be losing?

"Oh yes, the magic. I'd be losing the magic! The thing I finally was connected to, but you wouldn't know that." She said coldly, "Your blood is pure. You won't lose your magic. You have none of those worries."

"My boggart is my father," He spat coldly, "I'd rather go to the muggle world, at least I don't have to worry about…"

"About what?" Hermione cooed, her eyes were fixed on Malfoy. No, Draco.

He narrowed his eyes, "I don't need your pity."

He noticed Hermione reacted without anger, she simply shook her head. "Of course you don't, Draco." He sighed loudly and sat next to her.

"I'm just scared, that's all." He replied, "I'm scared of my father, alright? The punishment, the beatings… the torture. I just want him to stop. I feel like he will never approve of me. Like letting me do things I want to do."

"What do you want to do?"

Draco didn't answer just yet, all they heard was the rustling of the oak tree and the waves of water from the Black Lake. Hermione soon heard the heavy breathing as Draco leaned in closer. His eyes were silver saucers that spun frantically and the corners of his lips were tugged into a small smile.

Catching her by surprise, he placed his lips on hers gently. It lingered there for a few seconds, "Draco, I-"

"If you don't want this, I won't push."

"No, no… I didn't mean that. I… I love you…" Hermione confessed as Draco caressed her cheek happily.

"And I you," He replied, "Ever since first year." Hermione rested her head on his heart and felt Draco's heart pound quickly.

And that's how they started their forbidden relationship.


End file.
